


Creando parejas

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: PERCABETH [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: PERCABETH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836988





	Creando parejas

Así que la tensión entre Will y Nico era tan evidente, que hasta Percy se sentía un poco mal por la situación, así que había hablado con Annabeth que ya sabía sobre la "no relación" gracias a Piper.

─ Ya te dije Percy, ella no quiere intervenir por si alguno toma a mal que una hija de Afrodita les ayudé.

─ Pero, ¿Por qué no? Es decir, ella podría hacerlo sin ningún problema.

─ Pero no lo hará, ni aun que todo el campamento se lo pida.

Percy trato de que no se notara su decepción, esto requería medidas desesperadas, el confirmar que ambas partes estaban interesadas lo ponía al mismo nivel que Piper, pero a diferencia de ella, él quería hacer algo para que Will se declara a Nico o viceversa, funcionaria de cualquier forma, además ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Pero no sería una tarea sencilla, se dio cuenta Percy, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien super inteligente, afortunadamente para él, su novia era la persona más inteligente que conocía. Con una sonrisa en el rostro volteo para ver a la rubia.

─ Annabeth, que te parece si…

Un par de días ellos tenían una especie de plan, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que no podían obligar a una persona a declararse de la nada? Osea era difícil. Lo primero que descubrieron era, hasta el momento, su mayor problema, a pesar de que llevaban un par de meses siendo amigos Nico di Angelo no le había dicho a Will Solace que era gay, osea tenía sentido, un dios lo había obligado a aceptarlo cuando probablemente no estaba listo. Y Will… bueno Will, no le había dicho a Nico, que como su padre él era bisexual.

Además, la extraña amistad de esos dos había generado su segundo problema: Will no dejaba a Nico en ningún momento a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, como, alguien a punto de morir, o las duchas o el baño en general. Es decir, habían pasado casi seis meses desde la guerra contra la cara de tierra y pocas veces se le había visto a Nico a más de un par de metros de distancia del hijo del sol, siempre estaba en lugar como la enfermería, la cabaña de Apolo, e incluso se sentaba en la mesa de la cabaña 7; pero ellos no pasaban de amigos.

Así que PERCABETH estaba decidió actuar, recrearían el patrón de su relación con ellos.

Primer paso: amistad, lo que, por alguna especie de milagro, ya tenían,

Segundo paso: confianza… estaba en proceso es decir Percy no estaba seguro de que Will le confiaría su vida a Nico, no aún. Mientras que el hijo de Hades, digamos que Will fue lo unico que lo salvo de convertirse en alguna especie de charquito.

Todo cambio cuando Percy y Annabeth invitaron a sus amigos a un día en la playa y casi todos sabían sobre el plan que Percabeth había preparado, pero no planeaban ponerlo todo en práctica.

Gracias a Percy, Nico era un excelente nadador y el plan era simple y no podría fallar: Nico, Will, Jason y Frank estarían surfeando y en un "accidente" con el fuego Leo haría que Percy "perdiera" la concentración, lo que provocaría que las olas fueran de tamaño descomunal, todo estaba relativamente trazado, pero como siempre algo salió mal.

Leo por accidente había incendiado la cabaña en la que estaban quedando, lo que provocó que Percy perdiera la conciencia, tras intentar detener el incendio y las enormes olas retrocedieran provocando que los surfistas quedarán en medio del mar. Lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que Nico se estaba ahogando, al parecer algo... O alguien lo había distraído lo suficiente para que fuera arrastrado con las olas, lo que nadie espero fue que Will nadara torpemente hacia su amigo y lo sacará del mar.

¡Genial! La primera parte del plan arruinada.

Pero entonces un par de días después del incidente, se había visto a Nico salir sonrojado hasta las orejas de la cabaña de Apolo después de agradecerle a Will el haberlo salvado. Pero aun así aún no eran novios...

─ Piper, dijo que nos ayudara ─. Anunció Annabeth esa tarde ─. Dijo que no que realmente no quiere perderse esto.

Así que Percabeth puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan: celos.

Con la ayuda de Piper y uno de sus hermanos, Chanter Aroha, quien había accedido a ayudarles planearon todo.

A la mañana siguiente Piper estaba hablando con Nico y Jason cuando su hermano había aparecido, siguiendo las instrucciones de PERCABETH embrujo, solo un poco a Nico, para que hablará con Chanter y las cosas se pusieran interesantes. Will había estado toda la noche en la enfermería, y realmente se había sorprendido un poco al no ver a Nico, pero no fue nada comparado al ver a _su_ Nico, junto a la fogata hablando con un hijo de Afrodita.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, tal vez solo tenía un poco de celos de que el hijo de Hades tuviera un nuevo amigo... Pero a quien quería engañar hasta Percy tendría celos de ese chico, que era rubio y bastante atractivo y...

Y Nico era gay, el pelinegro pensaba que no lo sabía, pero hace varios meses que Will había descubierto su “secreto”. Si Nico estaba enamorado de ese hijo de Afrodita él tenía todas las de perder. Sin embargo, el sanador se armó de valor y fue a sentarse junto a Nico interrumpiendo la conversación de este con el otro rubio

─…Ellos están en lo correcto, nadie te juzgará es decir... Hola, ¿William?

Nico pareció salir de un trance, mientras volteaba a ver al recién llegado con miedo en el rostro. Will se preguntó sobre que estaban hablando. 

─ ¿Hola...?

─ Bueno Nico te veo mañana.

Dijo el hijo de Afrodita mientras se alejaba de ellos. Will dejo pasar un momento antes de preguntar.

─ ¿Y de que hablaban?

Y solo pudo ver como el rostro de Nico se volvía rojo _«santo Apolo»_

─ De... De nada… ─ Dijo Nico, levantándose, antes de huir con un rápido. ─ Adíos.

Al día siguiente después de no haber dormido nada bien el jefe de la cabaña 7 caminaba rumbo a la cabaña de Hades cuando escucho a Percy y Annabeth discutir.

─ Te digo que no es bisexual.

─Es hijo de Afrodita, era una opción…

─…lo sé, pero Nico...

Will salió corriendo a la cabaña del pelinegro, solo para encontrarse con que Nico estaba llorando como Magdalena.

─ ¡Nico! ─ Corrió a abrazarle mientras la ya conocida sensación de corriente eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo ─ ¿qué pasa, Nico?

─Yo... Yo no sé si... Si, no se alejaran de mi cuando lo sepan.

El hijo de Hades estaba hecho un desastre así que Will decidió confesarle su no tan secreto.

+*+*+*+

─ Soy bisexual.

Dijo mientras sentía a Nico tensarse entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Q... ¿Que?

La voz de Nico sonaba tan horrorizada, que Will se preguntó si había arruinado las cosas

─ Dije que soy...

─ No lo repitas─ le interrumpió Nico quien ahora lo veía con duda en los ojos ─ es... ¿Es una broma?

─ ¿Porque sería una broma? ─ pregunto Will extrañado

─ tal vez tu... Chanter te... él…

─ ¡¿CHANTER?¡ ¡Te acabo de decir que soy gay y tú...

Will se interrumpió a la mitad de la frase, viendo como el rostro de Nico pasaba de la duda al horror absoluto en cuestión de segundos, lo siguiente que el rubio supo fue que Nico se sumergió en una sombra y desapareció de la cabaña.

Cuarenta minutos después y después de haber recorrido la mayor parte del campamento, Will pateo la puerta de la cabaña de Afrodita y lo que vio dentro no le gustó para nada, Nico di Angelo estaba siendo abrazado por Chanter Ahroa. Un minuto más tarde Will le había dado un puñetazo al hijo de Afrodita.

.

.

.  
  


─ ¡NICO! ─ El aludido camino con más rapidez rumbo a la cabaña de Percy, como si no hubiera escuchado al rubio hijo de Apolo, una vez dentro de la cabaña se dio cuenta de que Percy no estaba solo, Annabeth y Piper lo acompañaban, y los tres voltearon a verlo mientras cerraba la puerta.

─ ¿Will?

Pregunto Percy a lo que Nico solo pudo asentir.

─ ¿Que pasa contigo y Will, Nico? ¿Es por mi hermano?

Pregunto Piper mientras doblaba otra hoja de papel. 

─ Pues...

─ ¡DI ANGELO SÉ QUE ESTAS AHI, SAL AHORA MISMO!

Le interrumpió la voz de Will, mientras Nico perdía color

─ Yo... Yo no sé, Will parece estar enojado, pero, tu hermano es mi amigo.

─ Y pensé que le había dicho a Will sobre... Sobre mis gustos

─ Nico nadie te va a juzgar por eso ─ le interrumpió Percy mientras le tocaba el hombro en señal de apoyo, ─ pero deberías hablar con él, ya pasaron dos semanas y siguen con lo mis...

─Claro, además Will es igual a ti así que no tienes que preocuparte por que te juzgue ─ le interrumpió Annabeth mientras se acercaba a la ventana ─ y se ve que muere por hablar contigo. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nico al juntar en su mente las palabras: _Will y muerte._  
Diez segundos después Nico había salido de la cabaña de Percy y ahora se encontraba frente al rubio que lo veía con absoluto asombro, la verdad era que nada preparó al hijo de Hades para lo que pasó a continuación. 

El hijo de Apolo lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso y después con un sonrojo más que notable hablo.

─Nico, perdona por asustarte el otro día, ya sabes en tu cabaña.

Pero Nico solo pudo hacer lo que se imaginó desde que escucho a Will Solace decir que era gay... Besarlo. 

A pesar de que era una sensación totalmente nueva no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto PERCABETH estaba más que feliz por la nueva pareja.


End file.
